<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nutella? Nutella. by water_sheep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859928">Nutella? Nutella.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_sheep/pseuds/water_sheep'>water_sheep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Husbands, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:15:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_sheep/pseuds/water_sheep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin just wanted something sweet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Erwin Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nutella? Nutella.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>got this idea like two days ago and if u saw my tweet (which got 25+ retweets. IM SURPRISED FOR A SMALL ACC LIKE ME &gt;&lt; ✨), i was thinking about food all day Q^Q </p><p>follow me on twii: @maryaayaa ❤️❤️❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erwin tossed and turned but something is making him uncomfortable. It's been bugging him for nearly an hour now. He just wanted to freaking sleep! Levi is already pissed off with him moving too much, Erwin had to settle hugging a pillow to keep him still but something is really bothering him. He feels... he feels like he wanted something to eat. But if he does, Levi will get mad. Erwin had no choice but to wait for atleast Levi to go back to sleep. When his husband did- he slowly lifted the blanket off from him and tiptoed out the bedroom then downstairs to the kitchen. Erwin knows his way around the house so he didn't consider turning on the lights, besides if he did Levi will know he got out of bed.</p><p>As he opened the fridge, Erwin darted his eyes all over to look for something edible. There's bread, shredded cheese (he remembers begging Levi to add to the cart), leftover pizza (thank goodness Levi didn't throw this out), and ah... Nutella. Erwin took the jar of the chocolate goodness, grabbed a spoon, and ate it while sitting on the floor. He felt like a little kid eating it because he was giggling every time. He was just so happy! </p><p>Probably on his 6th scoop, the lights turned on just right before he can eat it stood Levi with a blanket around his shoulders, Erwin was left his jaw open and his spoon inches away from his lips. "What the hell are you doing?"</p><p>"I, uhm... I couldn't sleep." </p><p>Levi sighed, wrapping his blanket even more then took a spoon. "Scooch over, I want some." </p><p>Erwin created a space beside him for Levi to sit. They ended up eating the chocolate goodness with Cheerios and talked about random things. This made Erwin realize he hasn't sat down with Levi to just, you know, talk. Levi's work at the hospital as a Doctor and him, as a teacher made both of them unavailable. Nevertheless, Erwin was still thankful that Levi is sitting with him right now, eating Nutella at two a.m. Silly because Levi doesn't like sweet. </p><p>"Levi.." </p><p>"Hm?" </p><p>"Do.. do you want kids?" It's been three years since they got married. He wanted kids but he doesn't know if Levi wanted some. Erwin always waited for Levi's approval in this kind of stuff. Parenting isn't easy but he's sure they can work it out. "We don't have to rush it though, I just asked because I honestly don't know."</p><p>"At first, I don't want to but seeing this huge home with just me, you and that silly cat who messes with my stuff." Erwin chuckled. Levi looked at him with a small smile. "But I think I want someone to mess this house more and call us Papa and Daddy, not just 'meow'." </p><p>Erwin smiled then leaned in to kiss Levi on the lips. "And eat Nutella with us."</p><p>Levi laughed. "Yes, and eat Nutella with us."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>